Embers
by fan-to-fiction
Summary: Fifty-eight years ago something happened. Now, years later, two men think about what happened on that one fateful night. R
1. Prologue

Authors' notes: Just some idea for a story. This is only a prologue though, soon, more will follow.

Enjoy

Embers

I never tell a lie. Once, I believed in that statement, that philosophy. But now.  
Now, not anymore, no. Because I found out that, when I stated it for the first time, in my heart I already knew it was a lie. A big one.  
And yet, it was also the truth. I didn't lie straight forward. No, I told half-truths; or half-lies, whichever you prefer.  
Before, I didn't consider this lieing, after all I was speaking partially the truth. But then again, if I consider it, it is lieing. A lie masked in a thin veil of truth. The truth but a lie nonetheless.

I still remember it. The very first time I lied. Not the half-lies I spouted, and still spout, everywhere and at anytime. No, not those. But my first true lie. The first lie I didn't cover up with a thin layer of truth. I tried to off course. But I think deep down they knew. They knew I was lieing. Even you.  
Fifty-eight years ago. During the winter, on this exact same day, in this very house. It had been evening, just like now, and the wind had softly blown through the half open windows. The curtains swaying lightly because of it.  
I still remember every detail. As if it is griffed in my memories. Not in stone, because carvings in stone fades, but in my very own core. In my soul.  
I remember the storm that night had taken out the power-outage. How long, blue candles burned, giving a false sense of comfort and security. I remember the table, set with simple white plates and metal cutlery. The table had been placed in the middle of the dining room, just like now.

When I close my eyes, I still smell the cooking; roast beef with mashed potatoes, carrots and peas. Dessert had consisted out of coffee and ice cream. Simple but satisfying. Just like a meal should be. The food had been perfect. And the wine! It had been one of the most important factors of that evening. Without it, nothing would have happened. Not a single lie would have been told. Not a single heart would have been broken. But because of the wine, and other deciding factors, something had happened. I had told a lie and hearts had been broken.

That night, on the fourth of December, I broke my own oath. I never tell a lie.

Authors' notes: I know it is short, but it's just a prologue. Let me know what you think.

Review


	2. Memories

Author's notes: I know that this was a long wait, but finally it is done. The next chapter is here! Enjoy!

Reviewer:

Twilightfairy: Thanks for the review. And you'll denfinitely find out in this chapter.

Embers  
Memories

You had come that night, eating dinner along with me. I can still picture you the way you looked that night. Your neat black dress pants. The light blue shirt that accentuated your eyes and the black vest you wore over that. I told you, you looked stunning, and you were indeed. But that comment, as I saw your eyes light up and a smile play over your lips, was the predecent of the lie.  
I had thought it would be nice to meet with you again. To bring up memories of the time we both fought for what we thought was right. And it was nice.  
Both of us enjoyed it, you especially.

But when I reflect on that fateful evening right now, I know I made a mistake. One that costed me dearly.  
First, the both of us had enjoyed an appetizer while discussing the past. The painful memories, just as much as the joyful ones. The hearth had bathed us in light and warmth. Shadows had danced along the walls as we had spoken of not forgotten past.  
When the actual dinner had been served, we had started to talk about the present. I had asked what you were doing and your answer of saying you were 'waiting' hadn't satisfied me. I had pressed on.

I still remember how nervous you were. Your eyes had kept flicking toward the door and back. Not to mention the habit you had had of biting your bottom lip. Funny how I only seem to have remembered that in full detail for so long. It has been a long time since we last saw each other. Fifty-eight years ago, so long.  
Before, I had always thought you were a living statue, never changing. Now I see I had been wrong. Just like everyone else you could feel and be hurt. Especially be hurt.  
We had kept talking, me still pressing for an elaboration of the former answer. I didn't get it and so we had went over to another topic.

I know I'm a messy eater, always was and always will be. But you, on the other hand, ate with precise and neat movements. Just like everything you did.

We were friends. Not at the beginning, no. But later on I broke through your barriers and showed you the meaning of friendship. Not the shallow camaraderie that is often mistaken as a variety of friendship. Nor the temporary phase in which you and someone else have things in common. No, I mean real friendship. The absolute loyality and love and hatred, yes even that, you feel for each other. We were friends, but you changed it. Or so I thought. Because now I know that true friendship never changes, no matter what else happens.

During dessert you were still 'waiting' you had said. When I had asked for what you hadn't answered. I should have known then that I had already known it. It happened fifty-eight years ago. Fifty-eight years before I could accept the answer I had already known back then. Fifty-eight years and still doubting whether I really know the answer or whether it had just been a figment of my imagination. I don't know.  
All you wanted, the whole reason you had survived the war, was me. And while you had glanced hopefully up at me, the only thing that had come to my mind had been to run. To hide from you and your feelings.  
I know I shouldn't have had those feelings. Now, I am ashamed of those. But now, something changed and I believe I hadn't lied to you. No, I hadn't. It's just so hard to accept now that I l... "Knock, knock."

Author's notes: I'm evil right. First make you guys waiit so long and then end with a cliff hanger. Mwuhaha.

Review


End file.
